1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body image extraction apparatus for extracting an image of a moving body from continuous frames and a computer readable storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technology which arranges in order continuous shots of a moving body and combines the shots as one image begins to be used in the broadcast industry, and so on.
Also, for example, the technology which separates a frame to a background having complex moving objects such as spectators or trees etc and a moving body in a video including the background from a plurality of frames, and extracts the moving body sequentially to combine it is well known.
By this technology, it is possible to statically grasp the whole motion of a certain period, and it is convenient for the kinematic analysis of the moving body such as sport research, and so on. That interests as the video special effect.
However, when only the maximum component of labeling is selected after binarizing an image to extract the moving body, the quality deterioration that a portion image (if the moving body is human, the portion image is an image of the head or the hand and foot) of the moving body is lacked entirely may occur because of discontinuity of connectivity. Also, when a plurality of moving bodies is contained in a frame, it is impossible to extract all the plurality of the moving bodies. Furthermore, though the extracted image is generated by the reduced frame, the intense jaggy defect may occur in the outline of the extracted image when the generated image is applied to an image of the actual size.
Also, it is difficult to obtain a composite image having no unpleasant sensation because a boundary itself between the background portion and the moving body portion becomes ambiguous by illumination variations, motion blur, shadow/reflection of the moving body, noise, and so on.